Talk:Presearing Community Gate Opener
I am just ... speechless. Do you know how many glossary articles we have for abbbreviations? Lots! Do you know how the long form is used in game? Never! Do you know what you should have done to the note with the moneky? Added "some"! /&$%/"§%! --◄mendel► 17:45, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :I am equally speechless. However, I think we should leave the abbreviation and redirect to gate monkey. (Why? I just had two noobs ask me what PSCGO meant, so I was glad that it could be looked up.) I will be bold: marking this as, "candidate for deletion," ensure that the monkey has the appropriate note, and repoint the redirect to the simian article. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::It needs two articles though, unless you want to merge them. And PSCGO should NOT redirect to "Gate opener". --◄mendel► 18:55, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Why shouldn't PSCGO map to gate opener? I agree the terms aren't interchangeable. However, in all the time I've traded in PRE, I have never, ever seen any one use PSCGO except to ask what it meant (after reading an old guide someplace). Even the TTYN guildees (who often provide the free service) do not use the term anymore. So, IMO PSCGO is an outdated term referring to a special case of Gate Opener; this entitles it to a historical note. Since the term is still present in guides, it makes sense to me that it should still have a redirect. :::Along similar lines, I amended Gate Opener to include Gate Monkey (since, likewise, Gate Opener is hardly used). I don't think GM/GO/PSCGO are sufficiently different to need more than 1 article. Help me understand your alternative suggestion and I'll be (almost) happy to help with the changes/amendments. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 19:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Just merge the articles then. I think we can still link to it from "Gate Opener" if you don't want to merge. --◄mendel► 19:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I think I've misunderstood your idea. Since I've mucked with it, there is now a single article, Gate opener, which refers to all the terms (GM/PSCGO/GO and non-abbeviated forms). Gate Monkey and PSCGO redirect to the single article. And the PSCGO article has been marked as deletion-candidate. Were you suggesting a different result? — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 19:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::The info in Gate Monkey is too short for my taste. Remove the delete tag and leave it like this? --◄mendel► 23:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I'm not in favor of retaining the article. GWiki will not mention the ubiquitous 50 fee, so why should we include more than 5-10 words on an out-of-date, non-official term that enjoyed limited popularity at best? Lots of people open the gate for free (maybe 1 in 4 adverts and others who quietly refuse payment) and none use PSCGO or CGO. Even, Gate Opener, has dropped in popularity in favor of, Gate Monkey. ::::::: Then again, I haven't played when the term was in use, so it's hard for me to judge the need/appropriateness for retention. Consequently, I won't remove the delete candidacy myself; neither will I object if someone else does. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::: "Historical" & a bland statement that "none use PSCGO" anymore! Well, I'm happy to refute those statements, not IMO, but from my own experience. In the last 2 weeks, I must have spent no more than about 2 hours in pre-Ascalon, but have serviced 3 LF PSCGO requests in that time, and would have serviced more if others hadn't beaten me to it. That said, PSCGO does seem to be less common in non-American districts, so maybe some of the other comments reflect the districts being used? - Kirbett 10:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Ah, interesting. I've spent untold hours in PRE (including time specifically looking) and still have yet to see it. Based on Kirbett's refutation, I withdraw my support of article deletion. (I still think PSCGO belongs as a Note on a Gate Monkey or Gate Opener article rather than requiring its own page. However, my preference for that solution is steadily weakening under the onslaught of evidence and goodnatured goodwill towards CGO.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 16:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC)